


@proteccpeterp

by orphan_account



Series: pete's rabid fanbase [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, I MADE ANOTHER, Youtber/Social Media Star Peter, Youtube AU, ayyyyyyy, i dont think tony knows tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: adimadi:shots? fired.jormanisgone:wig? snatchedamayaaa:hotel? trivago.feelingix:SDVKJNSSKSKSK





	@proteccpeterp

**Author's Note:**

> fam, i did it
> 
> p.s. THANK YOU FOR THE POSITIVE SUPPORT

**peter is such an uwu | amaya** _@proteccpeterp_

KJNDVSNSKVJ PETER IS ALWAYS SERVING THOSE LOOKS!

 

 **@peterinos please step on me | felix** _@panic!forpeter_

 _@proteccpeterp_ WHEN DOES HE NOT??????

 

 **p-peter | jordan** _@uwubabepeter_

 _@proteccpeterp_ KNSSFKJ AMAYA YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS

 

 **fuck adrians feelings -peter parker | adrian** _@ponipeter_

 _@proteccpeterp_ KSNJKSNF IKRRRRR

 

Amaya was a big stan, everyone knew that. Amaya, Felix, Jordan and Adrian were the Peter Parker stans of Twitter, dominating the scene. Why? you might ask, because they were followed back by _god himself,_ Peter.

 

Amaya put her phone down, (which was a hard task) and tapped her pencil against her desk staring at her math homework. She groaned, grabbing her phone and opening the group chat between her and her twitter mutuals.

 

**_amayaaa:_ **

bored anyone up?

 

She closed her the messaging app and went on Twitter,

 

 **peter is such an uwu | amaya** _@proteccpeterp_

fudge math homework

 

She closed her eyes for a few seconds and opened them when she felt a buzz in her hands.

  


**_feelingix:_ **

amy, i love you but im trying to sleep

 

**_amayaaa:_ **

then move to america you european

 

**_jormanisgone:_ **

yikes

 

**_adimadi:_ **

shots? fired.

 

**_jormanisgone:_ **

wig? snatched

 

**_amayaaa:_ **

hotel? trivago.

 

**_feelingix:_ **

SDVKJNSSKSKSK

 

**_adimadi:_ **

yall see peter’s new insta post?

 

**_jormanisgone:_ **

uh? no?

 

**_feelingix:_ **

OML YES

 

**_feelingix:_ **

HE MET THE PRINCESS OF WAKANDA

 

**_amayaaa:_ **

_image sent_

_(it was just of peter and shuri flashing a peace sign)_

 

Amaya got a notification from twitter, she clicked on it.

  


**fuck adrians feelings -peter parker | adrian** _@ponipeter_

 _@peterinos_ im single

 

 **peter is such an uwu | amaya** _@proteccpeterp_

 _@ponipeter_ GAY

 

 **fuck adrians feelings -peter parker | adrian** _@ponipeter_

 _@proteccpeterp_ NEXT TIME YOU SEE A CUTE GIRL DONT @ ME

 

 **peter is such an uwu | amaya** _@proteccpeterp_

 _@ponipeter_ GO AWAY RAT

Amaya went back to the group chat,

 

**_jormanisgone:_ **

holy shizzle

**_jormanisgone:_ **

i want to be her

 

**_adimadi:_ **

isnt she straight

 

**_jormanisgone:_ **

yikes nvm

 

**_amayaaa:_ **

KNJCKSNJDSNDKVNDJK MOOD

 

“Amaya!” Her mom called from the kitchen, “Dinner’s ready!”

 

“Okay!” She yelled back, she texted a quick _‘gtg hoes_ _dont miss me too much’_ and ran down the stairs to eat her dinner

  


**Author's Note:**

> fOLLOW ME ON TWITTER SO YOU CAN SEE ME LIVE TWEET MY PROBLEMS WHILE I WRITE ITS @bowiwe :))))


End file.
